Ryo's Challenge Takato's love
by BlackSamurai
Summary: Ryo is in love with Takato's one and only true love. And Ryo challenges Takato for it.


New Romance Series! This time, more action and even more ROMANCE! Sweet huh? Well, let's see if you'll like it first.  
  
Rika stood against Guilmon's "house" wall. Takato bursted in the door and flashed two tickets in his hand. "Check it out! Two tickets to Backstreet Boys Concert!" Takato yelled, it took him forever to get it, knowing that the Backstreet boys are Rika's favorite band. Rika eyes snapped open from her semi sleep. "Cool!" She said then shut herself up. "Any of you guys wanna come with us?" in his mind, Henry hated pop, he was obsessed with Rock and Rap. (A/N Um… probably not true).  
  
"Nah…." Henry replied Rika practically rushed up grabbed the ticket.  
  
"I'll go!" I'll go! She yelled "Um… If you keep your hands to yourself that is Gogglehead!" she quickly added.  
  
Soon that night…  
  
"Think Henry fell for it that were actually dating?" Takato asked. There plans all along was to make a play and go out on dates with each other while making the other Tamers think that they don't like each other, but they actually loved each other. They made out every possible moment. "They spend days trying to figure inventive ways to trick the others thinking they don't like each other.  
  
"He'd better… I took those Drama classes for something!" Rika replied and sat down into her front row seat. "How long did it take for you to get these seats Lover boy?" Rika smirked and gave a light kiss on Takato's lips.  
  
"The guy that owns this place shops for glazed donuts at my mom's shop tons of times. He's obsessed with them. I told him I'd give him a discount, if he give me some front row tickets for this concert. He only scrounge out two, thinking I wanted ten. So I only gave him 5% off!" Takato explained. "But, two was all I needed…" Takato said and hugged Rika. A guy behind them, just was dumped by his girlfriend and got mad.  
  
"GET A ROOM!" he shouted and threw some candy at them. Takato looked up and grabbed the guy by the collar, (from all his time in the Digital world… He should be stronger then most people.)  
  
"Maybe we should…" He said and toss the guy up the screams of fear echoed throughout the building. The concert began, Rika and Takato had a great time and soon they were both at Rika's door. Rika's mom knew about their dating, same with her Grandma. "Don't worry Mrs. Nonaka, I didn't do anything." Takato reassured Rika's mom and walked home. He was about 3 blocks away when his D-Power turned on. "Hey Ryo." Takato said.  
  
"Your getting good." Ryo replied, Cyberdramon right behind him. "Look Takato, i know you love Rika, but she's mine!" Ryo declaring. Takato just laughed for a second, then turned around. He whistled, and a red shadowy figure appeared on the concrete floor.  
  
"You wanna battle for that?" Takato asked. "I win, you leave me and Rika alone, You win, i'll leave her alone, got it?"  
  
"Deal." The battle started quickly and the two tamers were in the park on a grassy field,  
  
"Since your Digimon right now is a ultimate, i'll even out the odds." (A/N. i think cyberdramon's an ultimate). "Power up your digimon as much as possible, cause i'm still gonna win." Takato, said, his feelings gathered, "Rika... I love you." With that Takato, yelled out, "Biomerge Digivolution!" He and Guilmon formed into one, "Gallantmon!" The two yelled together. "Guilmon, i do not mean to offend you, but let me do all the talking, you just supply me with the power."  
  
"I understand Takato..." Guilmon replied inside their minds. Ryo stood there, amazed by what he just saw, He swiped card after card, powering up Cyberdramon.  
  
"Cyberdramon digivolves to..." As the behemoth's body changed and morphed. "CyberWarriormon!"(A/N Crappy name huh?) Cyberdramon's mega form. HIs body has morphed, his claws became hands, and instead of using such primitive weapons. He held an axe in both hands. Then the battle begun, CyberWarriormon leapt at Gallantmon. Takato have been taking fencing, kendon and any other type of sword art lessons and skills he could have learned. He went to England for two weeks to study chilvalry. His skills with the sword was unmatched. Of course Takato used his own sword, but when he has merged with Guilmon into one, he could use the "Jousting Sword" to its full potential. He started by deflecting CyberWarriormon huge sweep with the axe. Then stabbing at the monster. The blow of it knocked the huge warrior back, destroying several trees.  
  
"Lightning Joust!" Takato said and charged at CyberWarriormon, the power of its attack took full force onto CyberWarriormon's axe. Breaking it into two. Takato jumped back, "Shield of Just!" the symbols on his shield lighted up and a huge beam of light hit CyberWarriormon's chest. The energy finally disappeared. Leaving the monster defeated. The lack of energy caused him to de-digivolve back into an egg. Guilmon and Takato separated.  
  
"I have won Rika, Ryo, come back anytime, and i'll challenge you then, 5, 10 years from now. I'll still accept your challenge." with that Takato and Guilmon walked away.  
  
The End Whaddya think? Be brutal! 


End file.
